Two Kingdoms, Two Hearts
by UsagiHinataIrene
Summary: Hiccup;an outcast, didn't have friends in Berk. After Valka's death, Stoick need time for himself. He left Hiccup in King Agnar's hnds for 6 mnths. Elsa has a mind of an adult despite her young age n she rarely make friends, knwing evil intentions behind nobles' shuts herself out from others. So, how did they meet and heal each other? Sori,summary sucks. Be easy with me
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone! Usagi is back! Well this is my second fanfic so please be nice with me! I really like to read Hiccup and Elsa fanfic for quite sometime so i was thinking of writing my own story as well. Honestly, wrote this story last year. Everytime i have free time, i would take out my hp and just induce myself in the story that i'm writing. My friend said that i should post it and yeah hear it is.. So please show love for my story! And um, while i am at it, i really love when a story can progress slowly by slowly. It's something fun and exciting,like you're waiting for something to happen. I don't really like to rush things and i like to do thing in detail. Even my teacher sometimes said i write a little too overboard. Old habits die hard. ehehe. anyway please enjoy folks!

* * *

Chapter 1 the Inevitable meeting

Elsa exits the main door, dashing towards the 'Eden Garden' in the castle, which is exclusively for her personal use. Her small little body dances in joy as she sees butterflies fluttering everywhere. Her small hands slowly reach out to take one of the butterflies but she miserably failed. It's as if the butterflies are smarter to escape from her clutches. Out of the blue, she hears the bushes rustles. She arches her eyebrow but then she tries to ignore her curiosity, thinking that it must have been her imagination. Then, she continues on catching the butterflies but then she halts her movement. The sound behind the bushes rustles once again. This time, she slowly approaches the bushes. She sees an odd colour between the bushes. It is an auburn colour and it seems different than the colour of the leaves. The colour itself perks her interest as it shines brightly as the sunlight radiates its rays. As she comes closer to the bushes, she pulls the weird colour like leaf. Her eyes dilate as she sees a small boy about her age shrieks in pain. She gasps, seeing a pair of beautiful emerald eyes shines brightly as he falls out from the bushes.

* * *

Hiccup is still wondering in a large garden with serene scenery. His father happens to take him along with him to an unknown country for a meeting with the king. He could have stayed in Berk while having Gobber to take care of him but he was going for an outstation and Stoic didn't have the time to arrange anyone to take care of him and so, he ends ups bringing his son along. He sighs heavily, slowly taking out his drawing pad and his handmade pencil (charcoal). He tries to find eye-catching scenery to be drawn. As he walks along the exquisite garden, with various types of flowers and hedges cuts into interesting shapes and sizes, he finally sits next to the blue berry bush, under a shady tree. He gazes at the tea garden table, situated not far from his position. Butterflies flutter around the garden as if it's trying to tell him that it's happy with his companionship. Hiccup wastes no time in picking up his pencil, drawing it slowly and delicately on the paper he brought with him.

He gazes intensely at the lovely butterfly slowly drawing it out.

Out of the blue, he felt his hair was being pulled forcibly from behind. He groans in pain as he falls back, crashing against the bushes. His eyes widen, gazing at a little girl; well probably taller than his current height, with cerulean eyes. Both of their eyes are locked.

"Sorry." Elsa said hastily, pulling him up to get up, waiting for him to squeal in anger for pulling his hair.

"It's….fine. By the way, name's Hiccup Haddock Horrendous lll. What about you? By the way are you okay? I think i bum onto you just now." He said hastily to clear their awkwardness, patting his shoulders and legs to get rid of the dirt. His eyes soon start to scan her body to ensure that she's not hurt anywhere. She doesn't seem like a bad person.

"N-no. I'm perfectly fine."she shutters, bearing the internal burning at her elbows.

Hiccup narrows his eyes, gazing at her as he didn't buy her words. He stands closer to her, swiftly grabbing her hand. Elsa nearly yelps as he stares at her hand intensively. His eyes widen as he notices injuries at both of her elbow.

"Oh no! What have I done! I'm sorry." Hiccup said guilty.

"w-wait here. I'll get my bag." Hiccup announces before leaving her.

Elsa tilts her head, gazing at the boy oddly before he disappears from her sight. Usually when her parents set her up to play with the noble's children, they are somewhat irritating. Being pampered in most of their life, they whine and pester her servants for little mistakes and merely think only themselves. Plus, Elsa enjoys playing and running outside the garden which is the opposite of the other children. Feeling the nature's wind hitting against her skin is somewhat refreshing as if she is set free rather than being held in the castle grounds. Meanwhile, the other children said that they don't want to get themselves dirty outside of the castle grounds. They are quite annoying in her eyes and the nobles seem to try to let their children associate with her to increase their status and their benefits with the king and queen. Despite her young age, she is no fool not to see the mask that they are hiding and she doesn't like to be easily played by the noble's intentions. Having no interest in making friends with such lowly people like that, her social circle seems to falter and now she doesn't have any friend to play with, knowing that they are certainly different than her free nature. But the boy in front of her shows no arrogance in his sincere and kind eyes.

Hiccup hastily scurries back to where Elsa is. He swiftly takes out cotton, soaking it with his village's special antiseptics; personally made by Gothi. Usually, he always gets himself hurt so Gothi gave him some medical things to tend himself before leaving to a foreign country.

"It'll sting a little." Hiccup said calmly which smothers her heart for some reason. Hiccup gently holds her hand like a delicate flower and slowly applied it on her wounds. As soon he cleans her wounds, he applies a cool patch on her elbows. Elsa's face turns crimson red. His hands are quite warm and he is handling her like a precious gem if she has to describe how he is treating her now.

"Um. You're not angry?" Elsa asks awkwardly.

"Oh, its fine. Its not your fault since you didn't did it on purpose, right? "Hiccup replies as he is quite used to this. Back in Berk, he had his worst already. He starts to pick up some of the leaves stuck in his hair. Elsa snaps from her inner mind as soon as Hiccup said softly, gently patting her elbow, "So, what is your name?" Hiccup asks again, collecting the mess he made earlier when he's treating her.

"Thanks, Hiccup. I appreciate your um concern. I'm Princess Elsa, future heir to Andrelle. By the way, what are you doing just now?" She questions him in curiosity.

"I was drawing." He said honestly. Elsa gazes at the picture behind him which perks her interest.

"Wow..can I see?." she smiles, gazing at him. Hiccup nods his head, letting her sitting beside him. His tiny hands pass her his sketching paper to her. Her eyes are mesmerized with the drawing, despite his young age, he seems to draw quite well as if it was a real butterfly, and its substance seems to be charcoal.

"Wow, you're really good." She smiles sweetly, enough to make him flustered, since he doesn't often get praise in Berk.

"T-thanks."he replied.

"Can I have it?" Elsa asked, adding the hint of her pleading.

"Sure. You wannna' see more? I brought my whole sketch books here." Hiccup said cheerily, leaving Elsa to blush slightly, as he is rather cute. His kissable cheeks, goofy face and auburn hair have left an imprint in her mind from that moment.

The whole afternoon both children sat around the corner of the garden, cheerily looking at Hiccup's drawing.

"Hiccup." Elsa asks in a childish manner.

"Hmn?" He asks, prolonging his voice as he is still drawing the picture in his hands as he sits in a prone position.

"How old are you?" She continues, staring at him at the sideways.

"I'm 7 years old. You?" He said in a cute manner, still focusing on his drawing.

"That's a secret. " she smirks, leaving him restless with her answer hanging just like that.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Hiccup protests, needing her to answer him soon.

"Well, if you come here again then I'll tell you!" She exclaims. Hiccup could only smile at her, nodding his head as his eyes assure her that it's a promise. She smiles sweetly, settling herself at the opposite of him, leaning her body on the soft grass, grinning happily at his presence. The rest of the time, they both have some special tea that can only be specifically found in Andrelle.

"How do you like it?" She asks, setting her eyes in his emerald eyes, hoping for his answers. The young Hiccup sips the tea. He felt like his body has rejuvenated, a sweet yet a little salty flavor are pitch perfect, harmony between the two flavor without tipping the scale balance.

"It's really nice, Elsa. Did you make them?" He asks cheerily, gazing at the silver-blonde girl.

"Can I have more?" He asks, pleading her in with puppy eyes as if it is the first time he has ever taste such delicious drink. He licks his mouth that has the remaining flavour of the tea. The little Elsa picks up the teapot which is next to her, pouring the tea into his cup once again.

"My mommy taught me how to make it." She said happily, knowing that he is the first person who praises her tea other than her parents.

"You have such nice mommy. But my mommy is far away, I can never see her anymore. Dad said she is in heaven." He said sadly.

Elsa could sense the pain he has been through as she could see his emerald eyes, projecting his true feelings. Slowly, she moves from her seat, sitting next to Hiccup, patting his tiny shoulders to comfort him. "It's okay. You have me. A-and i can share my mommy with you. And I can be your sister too." She cheers him up. Hiccup sniffs slightly, hugging him out of instinct, as a sign that he is thankful for her help. "Thanks Elsa. You're nice." He whispers softly.

* * *

From afar, King Adgar and Queen Idun stares at the two children.

"Oh my, we were planning to introduce the two but it seems they naturally 'met' each other already. It must be fate." Queen Idun said in delight, letting both of her hands entwine together, smiling in happiness for her daughter.

"You might be right. I never seen her so… happy. Not to mention, I was beginning to worry since she has no interest in interacting with the noble's children." King Adgar smiles as he looks at his youngest daughter who is just 3 years younger than Elsa, sleeping soundly on Queen Idun' lap while she cradles her beloved daughter with a slight hum in her voice. Actually, when they were planning for look for the two children, the queen immediately spots them in the garden as soon as she saw two small figures running freely, without a single burden in their minds. And both couples end up letting their children to introduce themselves.

"But I'm sad for Stoick. He lost his wife. The child must have been mourning for his mother." She whispers softly to her husband, not wanting to wake Anna. The king pats her arms slightly, heaving a long sigh.

"I know…. but he has a 'MOTHER-IN-LAW' though.." he jokes, looking at his wife. The queen could only give him a weak smile.

"Silly. But we can only pray for that. I sure hope he'll be strong. "she said in concern for Hiccup.

"It's fine. He's Stoick's boy. Stoick told me that he'll leave him under our care for six months. He needs time for himself and for his son too. So we'll just let them handle it naturally." The king assures her.

"You're right. It doesn't seem like we are needed to be worry about Hiccup, darling. "she smiles in relief.

* * *

 **-In the dining room-**

"Yeah! Hiccup's going to stay at our castle for six months! "She squeals in delight, chewing her food happily even if its broccoli, which happens to be not her favorite food. However, it seems like happiness is the key factor for her to eat the food that she dislikes.

"Hiccup how do you like the food?" The king asks, gazing at the young boy, though a little surprise that he isn't eating like a barbaric, especially when he remember how he dines with Stoick for the first time. Boy, the way he eat is quite greedy but he never intended to criticize his friend, respecting him and the way he eats. However, Hiccup seems to be a complete opposite of his father.

"It's great! I never taste such nice food." He eats cheerfully, sending the two parents to smile. Out of the blue, when they were eating and enjoying the food, the council came in, rushing towards the king in a hurry.

"Pardon me ,your highness, the trade with the East has gone bad." He said in a haste.

"How can that be? The dealership was in the contract!" King Adgar said in rage of fury as soon as he hears his council announce the sudden turn of events.

"It seems that the neighboring country has more to offer than us." The council explains.

"Excuse me." The small voice of a child echo through out the room, having the attention of everyone in the room.

"Oh yes, Hiccup. I'm sorry. I'll discuss with the council in another room. I'm sorry kids." King Adgar said in guilt, forgetting that the children are still in the room.

"Why don't you offer them tea?" Hiccup said out of the blue.

The king gazes at the young boy.

"Pardon?"

Once again Hiccup boldly said his suggestion, "Why don't you offer them your special tea leaves? This afternoon, Elsa made me the yummiest tea and if it's not enough to offer to the East, I once read a book that there are many unknown islands off coast. You can discover sources there. A-and if its not good enough, then we can build new things like a weapon; different than others or equipment that has never seen before!" He said in haste but his voice was clear enough for everyone in the room to hear. Hiccup felt like he has ran out of his breath as his face is flustered. The king drops his jaws. Whatever Hiccup is saying sounds childish but no doubt that make a lot of sense and a smart one as well. One day if he grows up he might as well become a genius. The king monologues. All he needs to do know is to let the child grow up into a fine young man.

"Ehem, council, drop down what he had said. We're going to need it." He said finally after a long pause. The council nods his head, running off the other room and called the advisers into the meeting room.

"Hiccup, I expect you to be in the library in two days time. Elsa darling kindly guide him would you?"

"Yes papa." Elsa smiles, probably much to her delight. It means that Hiccup is going to study with her; together, a partner to talk to and have fun. As soon as the King exits the door, Elsa turns her head and gaze at her mother, fidgeting in nervousness.

"C-Can he sleep with me?" She whispers, not wanting for Hiccup to hear as was busy eating the food.

"Oh my, so soon…" the queen snickers. But then again, it is quite amusing actually. Elsa never lets any stranger into her room, especially the noble's children, yet to let anyone to sleep together with her in her room.

"Mummy! I wanna play with Hiccup. And it will be a hassle if I have to walk across the hallways to play with him." Elsa hisses once again.

"I suppose it can be arrange since both of you are kids. How old is Hiccup?"

"Seven."she blushes as she said.

"Oh..two years younger than little Elsa. Do you like him?." The queen grins while teasing her beloved daughter.

"Mummy! Stop that. Hiccup is..Hiccup is a good friend." She mumbles as she remains her composure. The queen smiles till the edge of her face, knowing that the two might just fit together in the future despite their year gap but its not too far anyway.

"*giggles* yes of course. Go on. You can show him around tomorrow after your study." The queen winks.

Elsa nods her head, running along towards Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" She squeals in excitement.

Hiccup gazes at his new friend, hopping happily here and there as she grabs onto his hand. He hastily swallows the duck meat in his mouth, waiting for her to talk.

"Hey, mommy says that we're going to be sleeping together!" She shrieks cheerily.

Hiccup nearly rolls out his eyes, arching his eyebrow in question.

"Really? Uh…I guess. .we could…un..wait! For real!? I shouldn't! It'll be a bother!" He said in shock, after coming to realization. His father always taught him to be modest by turning down people's offer as it might be a bother to them .

"Its fine! Mummy agrees too." She pouts.

Hiccup could only nod his head. Taking his hand, Elsa leads him towards the door. "Come, I'll show you!"

"Night mommy." Elsa exclaims.

"Um..night aunty." Hiccup murmurs before both of them disappear from the dining room. Queen Idun smiles at the two children. For the first time, Elsa has found her playmate and made a new friend too. Despite her maturity, she is still a little girl who want to make friends.

"Sigh. Mary, fetch me my wine. I think I might as well have a little celebration." The maid nods her head and left to the wine cellar.


	2. Chapter 2 Unknown Feelings

Sup' everyone! Usagi is in the house. I am having fun writing this story so please continue to read my coming chapters. If i'm writing this a little too slow, well please bear with me. I would like to explain things one by one..even if it takes time, it is really my pleasure to know that the story i write can explain how it goes slowly by slowly. Anyways, less talk more reading, people. Please enjoy! The next one might take quite sometime since i'm back to school soon. Or and while i am at it, please remember i don't own anyone on this.

* * *

Chapter 2 Unknown feelings?

Hiccup climbs up on the soft and cushy bed that he has never felt before. He moves a little on the bouncy bed, holding onto a soft pillow in his arms as his body is moving slightly on its own. He giggles as he touches the bed.

"You never had this kind of bed?" Elsa asks curiously, seeing him as if he has never seen a cushy bed before. Hiccup gazes at Elsa who just recently came out from the bath, rubbing her wet hair with a dry towel. He shakes his head, smiling in excitement.

"In Berk, we don't have such thing but I think when I get back, I'll take that in my note." He said childishly." "But what is in this bed?" He asks as he presses the surface of the bed up and down like it is a sponge.

"Hmn..the skin of the sheep.. you know the fluffy thing…"she gives a little hint for him to figure it out himself.

"oh wool!" Hiccup exclaims, crossing his legs, hugging the pillow close to his chest. Elsa smirks, entering her room with a pure white silky gown.

"Hmn? I thought royalties usually have servants to help them." Hiccup asks innocently. Elsa notices Hiccup wearing a cute pyjama with flowers pattern as his emerald eyes reflect with hers. He doesn't seem picky with clothes despite the clothes looks so girly in a way; not that she's complaining though.

"Oh. Actually I don't like to be spoon feed. I was honest with my parents because I want to try learning to do things myself. At first, they protest but in the end they give up." she smiles warmly, reaching her bed and climbs onto it to where Hiccup is. Hiccup gazes at her, nodding his head as a sign of respect for her.

"To be honest, although we just met, I like you a lot Elsa. You're brave to face a lot of things and want to learn something. Unlike me..I really respect you." Hiccup said honestly, tilting his head as he gaze at the white sheet, doubting himself.

Elsa scoffs, gazing at the boy in front of her. Her father acknowledged him when he bravely suggested ideas to deal with the neighbouring country. Usually she doesn't see her father being amused with people but today she saw his eyes gazing at the young Hiccup in amusement. Aside from that, Hiccup is creative and imaginative with things, and lots of thoughts bottling up in her mind as she gazes at his drawings with inventions that she has never seen before which bewilders her. With his humble personality to add along, it bewilders her that he hasn't realise his own ability. She smirks.

"Hiccup you're more than that. You just haven't seen your own ability in yourself." She whispers softly in his ears. Hiccup feels ticklish at his ear as it is turning red.

"*giggle* Elsa, its ticklish. ." Words came out from his mouth as he moves apart from her.

Elsa smiles till the end of her cheeks. Why is it today so sweet and colourful in her eyes? She wonders why.

"Well we better get some sleep. Come here Hiccup. It might be cold in the night." She said sweetly, looking at him, patting her hands on the spot next to her. Hiccup hesitates for a moment.

"I-I ..my father said that I should respect a girl's privacy especially when they are not married." He blurts out nervously.

Elsa arches her eyes brow but soon replace with a playful smile. Hiccup can sure say the cutest things.

"oh so you want us to get married so that we can sleep together (Innocent teasing)?" She teased. Usually she doesn't have a fond with teasing people around her but it seems like Hiccup is an exception.

Hiccup flusters a little and slowly averts his gaze away from her.

"N-no…sorry." He replied warily.

She grabs his hands gently, pulling him closer to her. Hiccup didn't say much but to go with the flow as his eyes are getting heavy.

"Night, Elsa." He said sleepily, nudging closer to Elsa in the blanket to keep him warm.

"Night. Hiccup." Elsa whispers and slowly closing her eye lids as she embraces him more closer. Hiccup wraps his little arms around her waist like a koala bear hugging its mother for warmth and comfort. Elsa gasps, a little surprise with his actions, but let it slide since he is different than others that doesn't seem to have any bad intentions. Slowly, she reaches out for her right hand and stroke gently on his smooth silky hair while humming a lulluby. How long has it been since the last time he felt such warmth? Feeling not accepted in the society in Berk because he just doesn't fit in and cause trouble for them even though all he wanted was friends and people who he can share happiness and sadness together. Even if they didn't accept him, his mother was always there to hug him and give him comfort, whispering sweet words to cheer him up. But now, she's gone to a place where he can never reach to her. The longing in his heart for love and comfort makes him feel happy even if it's just a moment. A drop of tear streaming down his eyes as he smiles till the end of his cheeks, clinging close to Elsa. "Mummy." He mumbles in his sleep.

Elsa eyes dilate. He must have missed his mother. She continues humming until she fell asleep as well, wrapping herself onto Hiccup as well

Elsa opens her eyes, gazing at the familiar ceiling that she has always seen. Usually she's quite gloomy in the morning and the bed seems so comfy that always tempts her to sleep more but as she turns her gaze, her sulky face soon replace with butterflies in her stomach. Her face is so close to a certain auburn hair boy, making her face flustered. His hair is quite messy and he seems to be clinging onto her right hand; tightly. She brushes his hair till the end of his left hair, leaving her a clear view of his long eyelashes as he sleeps soundly, hugging his cushy pillow in his sleep.

She smirks, gazing at him. She feels weird for some reason, as if her world only revolve him in her eyes. Her heart is beating rapidly as she gazes at him like she almost forgot how to breathe. What is with her trouble feelings? She shakes her thoughts away. Hiccup groans softly as he slowly forces himself to get up. His eyes are still blurry, rubbing his watery eyes while yawning.

For some unknown reasons, Elsa blushes furiously, having the urge to hug him in her embrace. The way he wakes up is too adorable for words, like a cute pup that have just wake up. Elsa quickly bites her lips to hold back her urge. Something in her is definitely not right! It feels like she has done a sin or something.

"Morning. Elsa." Hiccup said warily, climbing down the huge bed slowly like a small cub that is just starting to learn on how to walk. Elsa somewhat feel like every actions he makes is cute, no matter what he does.

"M-morning. Did you sleep well?"

Hiccup still yawns sleepily, stretching his arms to ease himself.

"Yeahhh. I like sleeping with you, Elsa. It's very comfortable. Can I sleep with you from now on?" Hiccup said giddily, innocently looking at her with two pleading eyes. Elsa feels her blood is rushing throughout her body. Once again her heart is beating rapidly. She quickly tries to breathe slowly to ease her heartbeat.

"S-sure. Anyway, you hungry?" Elsa blurts out hastily. Why is it she's feeling strange? It's odd and weird yet it's like butterflies in her stomach. Out of the blue, Kai knocks the door and enters Elsa's chamber after pardon for his intrusion.

"Master Hiccup, Princess Elsa, the king and queen waits for both of your presence." Kai announces.

"Master Hiccup, if you please, follow me so that you can get dress and princess, Gerda shall assist you as usual." Kai continues.

Hiccup still feel cautious with the stranger. He gazes at Elsa for her to assure him that its safe and Elsa merely just nods her head, giving him a warm smile. Hiccup somewhat feels odd in his tummy as he looks at Elsa. He smiles back in response and starts to follow Kai to get himself dress up. Elsa sighs heavily as soon as Kai and Hiccup is out from her sight. She feels so relief as soon as Hiccup is away from her, not that she hates his presence but her chest feels odd as if she can't breathe well every time Hiccup is in her eyes. It's hard to control her heartbeat and keep a cool mind.

Hiccup nearly tumbles onto the floor since the clothes are too tight and it's hard to move. In addition, the frills around the clothes are quite a bother.

"Kai, can you tell them to give me a little more loose. I can't breathe and it's hard to move." Hiccup said in a suffocating manner. Kai gazes at the maid next to him, sending her a sign to get other clothes instead and something simple. The maid hastily return back with a white topping and the

"Master Hiccup how is it?"

Hiccup tries to walk around the room and the clothes are quite smooth and comfort to move and no frills added.

"It's comfy actually. It's perfect." Hiccup smiles, showing that he's satisfy with his clothing. As soon as he has dressed, Kai leads him to the dining hall where the king, queen and Elsa awaits his presence. His eyes glitters as he sees Elsa waving at him and asks him to sit next to her.

Hiccup hastily goes to her side, leaving the king and queen smirk mischievously, unnoticed by the two children. Hiccup feels a little nervous with the dining since everyone eat with grace and not gobbling the food down like Vikings back in Berk. Elsa notices his nervousness as he hasn't start eating at all, looking confusingly at how they eat. She giggles lightly, slowly patting his shoulders. Hiccup gazes at her in a slight surprise as his body stiffens up a bit but he calms down again. Elsa shows him how to eat and how to handle the cutleries on the dining table. Hiccup smiles sweetly at her, being thankful for helping him.

After breakfast, Elsa leads him to the royal library, explaining what kinds of books in each section of the shelves, sending him to be impressed with the pictures, structures, designs of different culture. As Elsa walks a little deeper into the hallways, Hiccup tries to catch up with her pace. The palace ground is enormous and anyone might get lost.

"Elsa wait!" Hiccup squeals.

Elsa hastily turns her head to see Hiccup is rather 10 meters away from her. She finally slows down her pace, waiting for Hiccup to catch up with her.

"Elsa you're going too fast!" He said in frustration.

She smiles as she sees him pouting. Slowly she reaches out her hands and grabs his left hand, taking them in her hand. Hiccup yelps like a helpless puppy since she somewhat does thing that is always unexpected.

Elsa giggles upon seeing his adorable behaviour.

They walk across the hallways side by side, talking about the silliest things that come across their mind. The two children explore the whole palace from A to Z. Elsa felt grateful that her tutor taught her about the history of the castle. All this time she thought that studying history is just a waste of time and it was just an obligation but today she feels good about it, being able to explain everything there is in the castle to Hiccup. She realises that Hiccup is quite a curious kid and unlike the noble kids who tend to talk about their new toys or bragging about themselves and their family's wealth, Hiccup is curious about everything he sees. When Elsa explains in detail about a particular place and its history, Hiccup jots the info he has in his tiny notebook. His eyes are filled with fascination, hungry for knowledge but in a good way. Right now they are at the last place in the castle and she had just recently finished explaining the history of the place. She settles herself on the bench nearby to ease the strains on her legs after walking around for the whole day with Hiccup. Hiccup on the other hand was totally indulge in his own world; sketching, jotting and scribble on his third little note book. Elsa smiles from afar as she gazes at Hiccup. He seems different than others, but in a good way of course that makes him special than others. As soon as Hiccup finishes his business with the place, he eyes scans the area to find where Elsa is sitting while holding tightly onto his note book. Elsa smirks, waving at Hiccup from afar. Hiccup immediately runs towards to Elsa's direction.

"Elsa, sorry I took so much of your time. You must have been bored." He pants, trying to catch his breath. Elsa immediately shakes her head.

"It's okay. I was reading a book actually." she assures him.

"So, are you done?" Elsa asks him.

Hiccup nods his head cheerily. "Yup." he smiles. Out of the blue, they hear a strong sound of growling from a certain someone's tummy. Hiccup touches his tummy and chuckles nervously.

"Sorry." he said sincerely, knowing that it must been rude of him to have his tummy rumbling and tumbling in front of his friend, especially when she is a royal princess. But then, his tummy rumbles again but a little louder than before.

Elsa and Hiccup couldn't help themselves but to laugh.

"Ahahaha..what was that?" she laughs. And Hiccups tummy still rumbles.

"How should I know.."Hiccup smiles yet still a little embarrass.

Soon both of their laughter dies down and Elsa is glad that he is hungry. She told Gerda to prepare their meals in her room by dinner after discovering that Hiccup would not quit half-heartedly when he is learning something. Just now, when the clock is striking noon already, Elsa invites Hiccup to take a break and have some food but the young stubborn little boy refuses as he wants to continue on sketching to fill in his notebook. Early today, while Hiccup is super busy with his notes, she decides to wash herself up since her clothes are sticking to her skin like glue.

"Come on Hiccup. You should wash up first before we eat." Elsa snickers, reaching out her hand and naturally Hiccup's small hand is held tightly in Elsa soft and fair hands.

"Okay…what are we having?" he asks cheerily with sparks in his eyes.

"You'll see." She whispers. She leads him to her room and both of them find a set table with cutleries with food are served hot on the table. Without wasting no time, Hiccup takes the first gulp of the hot mushroom cream soup and much to his delight, it taste superb.

"Hmnnnnn…its so gooodd.."he said happily, as he eats his meal. Elsa giggles with his funny reactions since he is the first person that truly look at her as her friend unlike the noble kids who keep on pretending who they are not supposed to be.

"Elsa you should eat too. They are super yummylicious." he smiles while grabbing the roast duck in his hand and takes bite after bite like a hungry mouse eating its cheese. Elsa nods her head, smiling with his gestures, taking her spoon to scope the soup into her mouth.

"So. What are we gonna' do later?" Hiccup asks.

"Hmn. Since its going to be late and we can't go out to play outside. Hmn….Oh, I got an idea! wanna play chess?" Elsa asks.

"Chess?" He tilts his head to his left, raising his eyebrow in question.

"Wait here. I'll just get the chess board from the toy room."

"Toy room? Is there such room exist?"

"No. but I like to call it that way." she snickers, getting up from her seat and goes out from her room. "You just continue eating. I'll be back soon." She smiles.

"Elsa, I should go with you. It's dark in the night. Bad things will come in the night." Hiccup voices out his thoughts. Elsa snickers, walking to where he sits and gently pat on his head. "Silly, I'll be fine. It won't take long. If you come with me who's gonna stand guard of our food? Later, someone will steal our food."

"Really?" Hiccup said in shock; never knowing that people in the castle would steal food. Elsa nods her head.

"So, you stand guard while I go. That way we won't lose anything. Okay?"

"Okay." Hiccup nods his head.


	3. Chapter 3 You're Important

**Hi, everyone. Since I'm busy in school, I took my time writing whenever I go. Weather I'm in the toilet, car, having dinner and ect. So I have finally written the third chapter. Phew. For the next chapter, well I think it might take some time. I'm going to prepare myself for my first trial exams soon so gotta' stay focus at all times. I have written KimXRon fanfic too. So I hope you'll read it soon. Oh while we're at it, lately I have been reading Naruto and Sasuke (Fem).. It really perks my interest! So MAYbe I might as well write a fanfic for them..Gosh..I really like the pairing. Like ying and yang…but to those of you who don't like the pairing, I'm sorry if I said something that may have been unpleasant to you. I was thinking what kind of plot I should give for Hiccup and Elsa as I write the story but I didn't think much and just kept on writing whatever comes to mind. So please give my reviews. I'm really worried if I don't write it well. And I don't own HTTYD or Frozen anything as much as I wanted to…..huhu..Enough with the citty citty chit chat. On to the story! Oh and by the way in this chapter, Hiccup just somewhat changes his gears in his head into someone else as long as it concerns on Elsa safety. He became fearless in this chapter all for Elsa sake. He turns into a different person so hope ya'all like i! .**

* * *

CHAPTER 3 (You're important)

Elsa smiles a little, thinking about what Hiccup had said to her earlier. Before she goes out to take the chessboard, she asks Hiccup id she looks pretty with her red gown and a small rose clips at the side of her hair.

"You look really really pretty! Like a princess! Ah wait, you are a princess." Hiccup beams but he finally duck down his head in embarrassment.

She chuckles as soon as she sees his face came to realisation that she is a princess to begin princess. Elsa walks into the dark room without having anyone noticing her presence. Truth to be told, she could have asked her maids to help her to get a chessboard. But she wanted to personally pick a unique chessboard for Hiccup. As she walks into the room she pushes a small stool for her to climb over and slowly lights up the candles in the room. As she slowly picks up a chessboard, a shadow behind her walks really steadily and quietly to her direction, leaving Elsa unnoticed with his presence. Elsa suddenly feels the chills down her spines, wondering if the window is open or not. Her spines seem to tingle more when she feels the cool breeze touches her skin. Her heart is beating furiously, gripping her tiny hands in sweat. As she slowly turns around, a large hand appears out of nowhere, covering her face and mouth as another man stands behind her to capture her, preventing her from escaping. Elsa struggles to break free from the stranger's grasp as the stranger said in a raspy voice, "Be quiet or I'll slit yer' throat, princess."

The man who is capturing her, called his comrade to put her to sleep as he tries to cover her mouth from screaming out. He approaches her with a handkerchief, letting her sniff the sleeping drug to put her to sleep. At the very least, Kai had taught her a little bit of basics on her an enemy would capture a person. She inhales as much air she can store in her lungs, making sure that she won't smell the drug.

"Damn it. The kid ain't dumb. It'll take a little longer than expected." The man said hastily, noticing that Elsa would not give in just yet. Elsa tries to use her energy on her hands and uses her nails to imbue onto his skin, scratching his skin with her might like a cat.

The man snickers, "Hump, you can't do that missy, cuz me skin is tougher than it looks."

Elsa feels like she is on the verge on crying, wondering if she could break free from his clutches. She wriggles around his arms to break free, using her legs to kick his thighs but it was futile. Oh no, air is running out. She could barely hold her breath any longer. Knowing that she might be put to sleep anytime soon, she lets her small handkerchief slip from her grasp without them noticing.

"Hiccup, please notice!" she monologues, before her head starts to get dizzy and she could hardly think straight. Her strength is leaving her as she was getting enfeeble as time passes. Everything becomes blurry all of a sudden.

* * *

"Hmn? Elsa is sure late." Hiccup pouts as his tummy rumbles like a vibrating earthquake. Thirty minutes has passed, yet there is no sight of the young silver-blonde anywhere. He starts to feel anxious, wondering where she would be. Normally, Elsa would take less than 5 minutes to do something as if she would never leave his side. Even the longest time that they were apart was when she needed to take a bath or other personal reasons. His gut soon tells him something seems off. Hastily, he grabs his notebook and walks out from the room, making sure he walks quietly without making too much noise.

"I sure hope she is alright." He walks with worries swelling in the depths of his heart. Hiccup is confident that Elsa would go to the storage room since she did give him a tour around the castle. Referring to the map he made himself, he finally found the room. Oddly, the door is left ajar without a single sound coming out from the room. Hiccup knows well to follow his gut, so he decides to walk a little closer to the main door slowly as he gulps his saliva. The tall candle flickered, causing the soft light it produce to waver. He notices the windows are wide open. He swiftly runs towards it, realising that there are some marks carved on the wall. Living in Berk for the past 7 years, he learns the basic of tools from Gobber and he immediately recognised that there are hook marks left by someone when he's climbing to support his weight. Judging how deepen the marks are, he knows very well that the person must been a tall and has a good built if he could climb the wall this tall. As he examines the room, he spots Elsa handkerchief on the floor.

"This is Elsa's favourite handkerchief. Why would she…" Soon something really hit his head real hard. Through careful analysis, he assumes someone must have snuck into the palace and took Elsa. And it seems like it's not only one person. Plus, seeing the handkerchief here must been a sign that she was here. Hiccup soon panics, wondering whatever he shall do in this situation. The kidnappers might be still close and if he alerts the guards, the enemy might just use another escape plan, being alert with their surroundings. Or maybe they might use their last resort to kill Elsa!

"Think, Hiccup." He mumbles. If he was a kidnapper, which way would he use to avoid unnecessary attention, especially when he is moving with his comrades? His mind soon processes the whole thing in his brain. Taking out his notebook, he marks places that are filled with guards. His face is sweating and his hands are a little damp.

"Elsa, please be okay!" he monologues.

* * *

"Clear." The man said quietly but audible enough for his men to hear as soon as he sent two of his men to take down the guards.

They hastily bring Elsa unconscious body to the tunnel. What makes them expert with the ways in the palace is because of they sent a handful of spies to map down the palace map though it wasn't an easy job at first. Taking the princess as a hostage will cause them a huge amount of money for ransom. Exiting the palace grounds, they finally breach to the woods.

"Kina, is the ship ready?" their boss, Roldon asks.

"Yes, master." Kina answered.

Out of the blue, they hear a snapping sound coming from the bushes. "Leo." He said in a raspy voice. Leo nods his head and head out to check with the situation. A few minutes passed, yet there is no sight of him anywhere. Roldon begins to suspect that something seems not right.

"Kina, go check on him." Roldon called forth his best tracker in the group. Yet it was the same like just now. None of them seem to return back. "Tie the girl deep in the tunnel. We ought to make sure there ain't no spies following us." Roldon ordered the rest of his men.

* * *

In the meantime, Elsa slowly opens her eyes, only to find herself in a dark looking area where she could hear the crickets making noises. 'This place seems familiar.' She said to herself. She felt a familiarity in this place; despite the night seem to take the advantage of her sight. Her eyes soon scan her surroundings finding a few torches liting the darkness in the area not from afar. Her body becomes numb since they have tied her wrist with strong ropes and her legs are bind to a rusted steel pole, causing her to be immobilized. She curses the ropes for a moment. She feels so restless. Her hair is in a mess and the tunnel is a little clammy, forcing her to shift her body from the pools of mud . Her mind soon filled with Hiccup, smiling at her. "H-Hiccup." she whimpers. She grits her teeth, trying to stay strong and keep her sanity in place. Why at times like this she feels so vulnerable and thinking of Hiccup somewhat makes her a little relief at the very least as if she is hoping that Hiccup would come . A sudden footstep coming from afar is coming closer to her direction. It is so close, making her heart thumping fast. She pretends to sleep, only to hear a man coming into the tunnel.

"Well, the girl is still unconscious. Sigh. That duke..I sure hope he would give us huge money for this." As soon as he disappears from her sight, she slowly opens her eyelids. "Duke? That means someone is plotting all this?"

She tries to extend her legs to reach for a broken piece of a glass. But it was no use. Her legs are too short to extend any longer. "I need to try again." She gasps, trying to reach for the glass piece.

* * *

"Hiccup we have peek their curiosity. Go." Kai give him a green signal. Hiccup nods his head, dashing towards the tunnel silently. Hiccup enters the tunnel that is a few feet taller than himself as if he has entered a giant tunnel. He almost tripped himself but soon regain his posture to keep on running. His holds onto the old lamp tightly while his mind is still concern on Elsa's safety. He paused for a moment. Swiftly, he hides himself behind a big rock with his tiny body. Out of the blue, he spots two bulky men standing at their post while grabbing onto their weapons as they sleep; snoring soundly in exhaustion. He scans the area and notice there were three tunnels and the guards seem to be standing just in front of the entrance of the tunnel. But then, his eyes find a trail of footprints that leads to another tunnel. Slowly he quietly takes out his dart that coat with a strong sleeping drug and his blowgun. He silently aims at the man and shoots them at the neck. He may not excel in sports or in combat fighting but spitting darts is something he was proud of. Both of the men flutter their eyes as they felt a sudden sting but they somewhat fell into a deep sleep. Hiccup decides to rely on his instincts and finally running pass the two bulky men, following the foot trails.

* * *

Out of the blue, she hears a cry from afar.

"Elsa!" she hears a familiar voice not afar, which smoothers her heart and mind.

"Hiccup?" Elsa said slowly, wondering if she is hallucinating. After staying in the tunnel for quite sometime, her body begins to drench in sweat as heat engulfs her body.

"Pst, it's me." Elsa tries to follow the sound of the voice and spots a small figure not from afar.

"Hiccup? Is that you? Why are you here alone?" Elsa asks worriedly, knowing that someone might come and held him as a hostage.

"Um. Uncle will explain the details later but first you have to come with me." Hiccup said hastily as he hurriedly makes his way to where she is tied, taking out a knife and tries to undo the ropes.

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

" _Uncles, please hurry! Elsa is in danger!" Hiccup shouts, knocking the door hard for the King to hear. King Agnar opens the door to see the commotion. "_

" _Hiccup, what is it my boy. Why are you still up.." Before he could resume, Hiccup cuts him off short._

" _Uncle, no time to explain. Please just do as I say. Elsa has been kidnapped!"_

" _Kidnap? What's going on?" King Agnar asks, trying to process with the whole situation._

" _Please just sent your guards to this area. I'll explain everything as we walk." Hiccup said seriously. King Agnar is taken aback, realising that Hiccup seems too serious to put up a prank on him._

" _Very well. Go on."_

 _Hiccup told everything to the king and as he tries to map the places where the guards might guard, Hiccup had a feeling that the kidnappers might take a route that is not often used by the guards, somewhere secluded. Soon they assemble the captain and few other guards together with the king._

" _This is serious. If what Hiccup is saying is true, they might make it to the harbour soon. We should alert the guards." Kai said in panic. He begins to worry for Elsa's safety since he has been taking care of her for a long time._

" _No, Kai. We should not do that! Otherwise, the bad guys will find out and might use other ways instead." Hiccup said in a rush._

" _Okay Master Hiccup, do you suppose we should do?" Kai asks, not that he is expecting anything from the boy. Hiccup soon elaborate his plan as he spread out the map in the table._

" _First, we need to send some people to the harbour area to see who's sailing for the night. Second, there is only one way to the harbour and to avoid anyone noticing, the bad guys would be going through here. It's the only forest area where they can avoid unnecessary attention." Hiccup points the part of the forest on the map. He may not be good at other things but mapping the area is one of his strong points._

" _When I was on my way here, my father fought a few bandits and found an unknown tunnel but we never really checked on it since it was old. They will use this path the reach the harbour since nobody has ever used it."_

" _And how do you know it will reach the harbour?" Kai asks hesitantly._

" _My father asked me to hide when he is fighting the bandits. So I hid in the tunnel. That's when I hear the sound of the waves echoing in the tunnel and the horn of ships." Hiccup explained._

" _In that case, we should commence an all-out attack!" Kai suggested._

 _Hiccup thought for a while. At times like this he has to act fast for Elsa's sake as well. His mind soon tries to trace the dots in his head to form a plan._

" _No! Or rather we wait for them to come out from the castle grounds. I'm sure they will call someone to check on their ship. That's where we'll strike them one by one. If this raises their suspicion, I'll sneak into the tunnel to untie Elsa. My body is small enough to fit any hole." Hiccup suggested. In Berk, there are many battle formation he has witness as they are fighting the enemies and dragons. After all he has spent his_

" _This is preposterous! What if you're in danger? An outsider should not interfere!" Kai protested, knowing well that Hiccup is just a younger boy and he is powerless if fighting in the battle grounds._

" _At times like this we have no time to think too much but to think the best solution. Elsa was my first real friend and I want her to be safe." Hiccup said sternly but softens up as soon as he said her name._

 _Kai drops his jaw as if he is utterly shock with Hiccup's maturity and calmness to be actually thinking this through and carefully. The king as well was looking at the young boy with amusement. Despite his young age, he must have travel a lot with his father and he was always held as hostage. Despite his cute outer demeanour, it feels there a potential that has yet to be unravel in him during in times of crisis. He may be weak by his intelligence outshines everyone. One day, he will be a brilliant leader. The king thought to himself. Kai didn't have anything to protest so he gazed at his king to give the orders._

" _My King, what should we do?"_

" _We'll follow the boy's plan." King Agnar smirks._

* * *

As soon as Hiccup undoes the ropes, his little hands try to give her a helping hand to support her to stand up. "How did you find me here?" Elsa asks.

"I don't know. Just follow my instinct." Hiccup shrugs. "Anyway, I'm glad you're safe, Elsa." Hiccup smiles, hugging her tightly with his small hands as if she is about to leave him any minute, making her heart throb for a moment. Elsa chuckles a little and hugs him back to comfort him a little. He must have been running into the tunnel by himself, desperate to find her and she could hear the sound of his heartbeats beating like a fast drum and his cheeks are flustered after running. Hugging him like this makes her heart at ease, even if she was kept in a dark cold place and she may have drowning in darkness but Hiccup is a source of light that guides her and gives her warmth that even her parents couldn't give.

"Idiot." She mumbles. "Anyway, what's the plan?" she asks as soon Hiccup loosens his embrace.

Both children make a run to their original hideout.

Kai who is currently in command of his troupes notice the bushes rustles. He is ready with his sword to strike his enemy but his cold demeanour soon disappear to air as soon as he spots little Elsa holding Hiccup's hand.

"Princess! You're alright?" Kai asks, trying to restrain himself from hugging her, knowing that it would be too embarrassing to show his soft side of his subordinates. Elsa nods her head.

"It's alright. I'm totally fine, Kai. I'm still in one piece." Elsa smiles.

Hiccup takes out a map and gave her a quick briefing about the whole plan. As soon as he finished explaining, Elsa cups her chin and thinks for a moment. "Hiccup, something feels a little off here. "

"What seems off?" Hiccup tilts her head in wonder.

"Hmn. I mean if they were spies sent here, that means someone must have recommend to my father otherwise we would not take them to work with us. We do have a strict rule after all." She mumbles, leaving Hiccup to wonder what she is talking about. She tries to recall all the events that have happened before, pounding her thoughts and work her brain to her limits. Although Hiccup knows about fights and tactics in battle field but it does not also apply to politics though. His father hasn't taught him much yet; no actually politics is not necessary in Berk.

"Kai!" Elsa called out for him. Kai immediately rushes to her side.

"Yes, princess?"

"Please go and sent a word to my father to arrest the duke from the East." Elsa said coldly, which sends the shiver to Hiccup's spines. Kai narrows his eyes and questions her confidence on the real culprit behind this whole farce.

"The last time I remember is a duke from East came to asked strange questions about our kingdom especially our politics affairs and economies. He had a son and asked my father for an arranged marriage last month but I was not interested in his son. Furiously, he cut ties with us after that. Recently, I heard from the town people.." before she could continue, Kai interrupted her. "That means you secretly went out, did you?"

Elsa could only smile at him sheepishly. She clears her throat and continues on, "Anyway, the last time I heard from the town folks, apparently he was staying in Godfrey's Inn. While I was still conscious, I even overhead his name. So, once you have defeated the kidnappers, leave one alive without a scar on him. We need him to capture our criminal." Elsa grins.

Kai begins to sweat. If both kids grow a little older, it would be quite frightening to be their enemies. Elsa begins to tell him her plan on capturing the duke of the east.

"Very well. But are you sure you two would be safe? Maybe I should ask someone.."

Elsa interrupts immediately. "Kai, if he is not taken down, Andrelle will be in peril. Therefore, I shall intrust this job none other than the one I trust the most. This is not a favour. This is a command from the future heir of Andrelle." Elsa said sternly. Kai widen his eyes, knowing that the princess must have meant every word. He knelt down as a sign of respect.

"Yes, princess. I shall carry out my duty." Kai turns his head, gazing at Hiccup in the eye.

"Master Hiccup, please protect the princess. And here, this is a survival knife. Just in case there is trouble." Hiccup nods his head, accepting the knife and put it in his pocket.

"I will, Kai. Please come back safely. I still need you to help me to persuade the dresser that I hate frills." Hiccup said seriously, causing Kai to snickers.

"Very well, Master Hiccup. I'll be back soon." Said Kai as he runs to his ride and the horse gallops like the wind to the inn. Elsa sighs heavily, finally turning her head to see if Hiccup is next by her side.

"Hiccup." She called.

"Yes, Elsa?" Hiccup asks, smiling happily at her.

"I-I..Thank you for finding me and rescuing me." She mutters, fidgeting while twirling her thumbs.

Hiccup holds her hand tightly. "Elsa, um..Just so you know, Er.. You're first person that I can truly call you as a friend. I-I never had a good friend like you. You gave me warmth and comfort, talking to me like a real friend. S-so from the bottom of my heart, I would like to say you are very important to me." Hiccup said bluntly, gazing at her with his ears turning red. Maybe being honest sometimes makes you feel shy because you are telling you true and sincere feelings. He never a had anyone back in Berk to call them as a true friend and being with Elsa, for the first time, he has a friend whom he could play and talk to.

Elsa on the other hand tries to control her heartbeat. It's beating faster and louder. She tries to inhale in and out to keep her cool. Maybe she has a disease? But the funny thing is she only has her heart pounding like a drum beating rapidly every time Hiccup is around. What a foreign feeling but it's very pleasant and it bring sweetness in her world as well.

"Anyway we need to return to the palace." Hiccup states.

Elsa could only nod her head. Elsa holds his tiny hands tightly. "Come on, Hiccup."

Hiccup runs along with Elsa to the palace. Elsa knows very well where she is going since she has been through that particular path for so many times, so walking in the dark under the full moon doesn't slow her down at all. Usually at times like this, Kai should be escorting them back to the palace and yet, here they are running to the palace in amidst of battlefield.

"Hiccup, we're almost there." Elsa shrieks. In her mind, after this is all over, maybe she should show him around the town, ehem sneaking out from the castle grounds that is. Hiccup would love it anyway. Hiccup accidentally trips himself after bumping his feet on the tiny small rock. Elsa hears a loud thud behind her so she turns her head to check on Hiccup. She gasps, running back at him to see if he is still in one piece.

"Hiccup, you okay?"

Hiccup felt like on the verge of crying since he really hurt his ankle a bit as well as having his knee injured. Elsa quickly takes the knife from Hiccup's pocket, cutting her the end of her dress and use it as a cloth to bandage his knee. Elsa notices that he has sprained his ankle and it seems swollen red.

"Elsa you're too fast!" He pouts.

"Sorry. I'll be slow next time. Come one. We'll get you treated and after that we'll eat candies." Elsa gives him words of encouragement, after sensing that Hiccup is about to cry from the injuries he have. She gives him a helping hand, becoming a supporting weight for Hiccup as well. Both keep on running like their lives are depending on it. The children notice that they are being chased by a large and bulky man.

"This is frustrating!" Hiccup said bluntly. "Elsa, please go on without me. I'm unable to move. I'll only slow you down. Run. I'll catch with you." Hiccup said hastily, huffing heavily as he runs, seeing that the man is coming closer to them and he know well that their movement are slower than usual.

Elsa shakes her head. Thinking her life without Hiccup seems too foreign for her and losing him would only break her heart to pieces. If she actually believes him, she can label herself as a fool for believing Hiccup's empty words that could never be fulfilled. "No! We're in this together. If I'm important to you well, so are you." She mumbles. Although her shoulders are a little bit strain, it doesn't stop her from supporting Hiccup's weight till the end.

Hiccup finds the man finally catches up with them and he is raising his sword against Elsa. Knowing that avoiding is futile, Hiccup take the knife from Elsa's hand and pushes her away with all his might, using the knife he has as a shield. His body isn't moving well anymore so running is totally pointless. The man brutally uses his muscular arms and jabs onto Hiccup's abdomen, causing him to spit out blood. His small body is laid lifelessly on the dirt of the soil. The bulky man soon head towards to Elsa's direction. His bushy eyebrows scrunched as he recalculated his plan of attack, not quite ready to give up just yet. Scanning through the area, Hiccup drags himself to the tree, grabbing the pebbles and persistently keeps on throwing them at the man's bald head. Out of desperation, he is trying to save Elsa right now, knowing that he is going kill Elsa. The man screams in pain, gazing at him with rage boiling in his eyes, like a savage beast in amok. He kicks him like an old rag doll and Hiccup's body lands hard on the tree. He breathing becomes heavy but he can still endure the pain. He vomits out more blood then before.

"Urgh. I think I might have my ribs broken..again."

His sight becomes a little blurry but he could see a large shadow walking towards him. His vision kept on flashing from binding white light to bitter darkness slowly by slowly. He crawls and crawls, using his tiny hands to drag his lifeless body somewhere far away from the man.

* * *

Elsa massages her head as she felt like she knocks onto something hard. She could feel a sting on her head. Her body froze for a moment. As she opens her eyes, she sees the man is readying his knife to kill Hiccup and the poor boy is still dragging his body aimlessly. Her lungs contract with such force that she was afraid they would fold into themselves.

"No, no, no, no, no. Not Hiccup." She mutters. Her rage of losing someone so important to her soon grew like a tree flouring in the depths of her heart. She didn't realise that the ground where she is standing on is starting to turn into ice, and even trees as well as her surroundings turn to ice.

Her lips pursed into tight frown, "Leave him alone!" She shrieks, raising her hand and unconsciously her ice power just came out of nowhere, hitting the man. The man soon fell unconscious. She gasps in shock, looking at both of her hands. As soon as she regains her senses, her left eyebrow lifts and her eyes narrow, gazing at the ground.

"Ice?" As she takes another step, another layer of ice is created on her feet. As she is still amaze with her new powers, she hears a small grunting voice, as if he is trying to endure the pain. Her eyes dilates, seeing the man's hair turns into white and he finally stop moving.

"Oh no. I-I…" she clenches her hand tightly, wondering if she has done something wrong.

But her head soon focus on Hiccup as soon as she hears Hiccup calling out for her name. "El-sa."

Elsa dashes to Hiccup's side, holding him tightly in her arms. His forehead is bleeding badly, much to her dismay.

Elsa hands are shaking as she touches his face. "Hiccup, wake up! Don't worry, you'll be alright. You'll be alright. I'm here." She whispers, gently embracing him in her arms. Tears start streaming down her eyes and she could feel her cheeks are moist and wet. She holds his body as if her life is on the line. Her heart starts to ache a lot. Hiccup doesn't seem to be breathing and his face looks pale than usual. "Someone! Help! Somebody!" She cries which perks the nearby guards' attention. They rush to where Elsa was.

"My princess, what happen?"

"Hiccup is not waking up." Elsa said weakly, sobbing and she holds Hiccup firmly in her arms. One of the guards came forth and examines Hiccup's condition.

"He's alright, princess. He's is in the state of unconscious due to blood loss. Other than breaking his bones or having bruises, he'll survive." The guard's words soon brought a small smile till the end of her cheeks as hope starts to shine in her hollow heart.

"We'll call the medical team." The guard informed Elsa before hastily going back to call for the medical team. Though they persuade Elsa to return back to the castle first, Elsa stubbornly shakes her head, standing firm with her decision to stay next to Hiccup's side. Hiccup pushed her away earlier to protect her. She holds onto his small hand tightly, clasping it in between her hands as if she was praying for his safety.

"Please be safe." She said with full of hope, picking herself up and follow the medical team from behind.

She turns her gaze, looking at the ice that she unconsciously made. She tries to lift her hand to try out what she had in store in mind. The ice melts as soon as she lifts her hand, much to her surprise.

"Maybe I should tell father." She thought.

* * *

After she informs about the incident where she happen to accidentally froze a killing-machine man to her parents, they was shock which makes her wonder if she has done something wrong. She was protecting Hiccup. Any more than that would be his death! She keeps telling herself that she has done the right thing but it bothers her, the fact that she has killed a person.

During the next five days, Elsa would not leave Hiccup side no matter how much her parents or even Gerda is persuading her. The guilt in her heart swells as she sees Hiccup lying lifelessly on the bed and it has been taking a toll on her. She wants Hiccup to wake up so that they could play, study or do other things together. Well Anna is a fun playmate too but her feelings are different when it comes to Hiccup. What she wants to see the most is his warm smile and teasing him from the edge of his brain which sometimes he does not quite get close enough to grasp her intentions, much to her amusements. How much she yearns to hear his voice, calling for her name and clinging to her like glue the whole day. Others may find it irritating, but to her it was bliss of happiness surging form her heart. She'll just have to ask her mother about her new found feelings. It just cannot be described but it's there, beating and pulsating for him only. She sighs heavily. Slowly, she climbs the bed, positioning herself next to Hiccup. She lay down on the bed, leaning her head close to him while gazing at him sleeping peacefully as he probably might be wandering in the Never land. She reaches out her hand, her delicate fingers running across his auburn hair gently brushing his bangs to the side so that she could see a good view of his face. She felt as if her heart has a hole that has yet to be filled.

"Please wake up Hiccup. I miss you." She whispers silently as if she was talking to him.

"I wonder what dream you are dreaming right now. If I dream, can I be together with you in your dream so that we won't be far apart?" She said quietly, murmuring to herself while holding Hiccup's hands, gazing at Hiccup's cute face as she slowly flutters her eyes before drifting to sleep, curling her body close to Hiccup. Queen Idun is a little dumbstruck with what her daughter just said.

"Oh my, that explains why she's suddenly interest in fashion and ornaments. Even thought she was not interest in it. She must have fallen in love with the boy. Must be love at first sight." She smiles, staring at her daughter, clinging closely to Hiccup's unconscious body. Well, her initial intention of being here was that she wanted to comfort her daughter but if turns out her daughter is just fine.

"Ah young love." She giggles, walking across the hall. As soon as she passed her husband, he gazes at her, noticing her beaming in happiness written all over her face. "Dear, did something good happen to you?"

"Oh, nothing. Elsa seems to have fallen in love."

"I'm not surprise. Seeing her eyes filled with colours as soon as she met Hiccup, she became a different person inside out, if I do say so myself."

"Oh, not opposing their relationship?"

"No, he has my approval after the whole farce that happened last week."

Queen Idun nods her head. "Indeed. I don't think we'll find anyone like him among the noble's children."

What a fearless boy despite his fragile body, he has quick wits in difficult situation which begs the question, what he would be doing in few years' time.

"But still, only time can tell if they were to court. You'll never know about the future. Just like us." King Adgar states, walking alongside his wife to their bedroom.

"You may be right. You were courting with a young maiden at that time until you met me. You're so dorky back then." Queen Idun snickers. The great King frowns, recalling his embarrassing memories of him proposing his wife.

"But still, I like Hiccup the best." Queen Idun adds on.

"More than me?" King Adgar asks like a jealous high school girl.

"How childish!" Queen Idun laughs.

* * *

 **I wonder if it's okay or not. I hope the story is not too bad. I know the first few chapters are short but the next chapter, I'll try to write it a little longer..I promise to write the next chapter with more words. If there are any errors, please forgive me. I'm still a novice after all.**


End file.
